The invention relates to a reinforced polymer product obtained by extrusion or injection molding, comprising a basic thermoplastic and a reinforcing fibrous polymer element incorporated therein.
It is known per se that polymer products, obtained by extrusion or injection molding possess a relatively low rigidity and only small strength, so that for certain practical applications reinforcing products have to be incorporated into these polymer products.
However, these reinforced polymer products do not meet the required high strength as demanded nowadays by the customer.